The invention is intended for use in telecommunication systems which divide the bit flow up into a plurality of channels for a predetermined number of bits, e.g. 64 kbit channels, which applies to such as the AXE type of system.
In such systems is a need of being able to establish high quality connections, e.g. connections for video transmission. This means, inter alia that a sampling rate must be enabled which is higher than that applicable to the basic system.
The problem is solved by two or more channels being combined and thus creating a so-called wide band connection. Such channels which form a wide band connection must be monitored on establishing communication in the switching network so that the respective contents/samples are not mutually delayed, since there is distortion in the transmitted information if this delay takes place.
For solving this problem it would be possible to modify the group selector (switching network in the respective station/exchange, where its modification would mean that the selection of internal time slots must be controlled for the wide band connection.
The time slots must then be selected so that writing into/reading from the speech memories of the channels included in the connections is carried out with the information kept together. Such a modification can be performed entirely in the software.